


Nothing like the books say

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [9]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, H/C bingo, Pandemics and Epidemics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Mikey never expected this sort of zombie plague.





	Nothing like the books say

Mikey sighed as he slipped out of the sewers, moving quickly out of them to find a place to look over the area. 

It was his turn to do a supply run in this area. Raph was south of here, while Leo and Donnie were with the refugees. Master Splinter was there as well, though he was likely resting. Their master was getting old, and it worried Mikey. Master Splinter need quiet and calm. Helping take care of a group of refugees were neither.

Quick to find a perch up on a rooftop, the youngest of the turtles looked down, seeing what all was in the area. He spotted some shambling shapes quickly enough. Soon enough, they came into some moonlight, and Mikey nodded to himself. 

Zombies.

It was a good thing none of the humans had come up with him. For some reason, the zombies that roamed around didn’t seem to register the turtles as prey. They ignored anything that wasn't human. Master Splinter still warned his children to be careful. They were different from both humans and animals, and he worried for them. Who knew if some twist on the sickness would send them after prey they'd ignored before.

Mikey frowned as he saw the zombies shuffling along. They weren’t dead, not like zombies in books or movies, but they were...sick. And aggressive towards other humans. It was some sort of disease, which Donnie thought was related to rabies in some way. Nobody was too sure, though Mikey knew that his smartest brother was in contact with some people in the CDC. New York was one of the hardest hit places for the sickness, and was under heavy quarantine. There were survivors all around the city. Including a large group that Leo and Mikey had helped set up in one of the larger spaces under the city. Some the the subway tunnels and the sewers interconnected, and it worked out as a shelter. They had secured it as best they could, and it seemed to be working.

There were regular supply drops from the government. They were working hard to keep the survivors alive long enough to fix all this. So Mikey and his brothers went out on a regular basis to collect those drops and take them back.

It meant a lot of hauling around heavy packs, and being careful to not attract the attention of the zombies. While they might not have much urge to attack the turtles, nobody wanted to lead them back to the humans. The plague seemed to be contained but, every now and then, someone found a path out of the city. It got blocked once the holes had been discovered. Mikey could imagine the chaos if the sickness spread out of the quarantine zones. 

He’d always been the most imaginative one of his brothers. The idea horrified him. Which made even the most laid back of the family into serious mode. 

Mikey hated having to be in serious mode. It was definitely not his normal behavior. 

He slipped down, and it only took a few minutes to deal with the zombies in a more definite way.

His brother would be startled to know this was how Mikey was dealing with the zombies. Even Raph didn’t go that far. He’d knock them down, maybe tie them up. 

Michelangelo knew these sick people were dangerous. There was no cure yet, and he tried to only remove the ones who were past the point of recovery. Even if Donnie came up with a cure right this moment.... Well, a lot of the zombies degraded, to the point that they’d be crippled for life. Better to deal with them now. Less threat for those who were still healthy, and less heartbreak later.

Cleaning his weapons, Mikey headed for the drop point. The people needed it, and he had learned to do what needed to be done. 

Without a moment of hesitation.


End file.
